


Don't Leave Me Out

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [18]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Bedroom Sex, Breast Squeezing, Classroom Sex, Consensual Sex, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, Teasing, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Mari decides to get daring with Dia after school. Kanan finds them and is upset about them always ignoring her for each other. Mari and Dia decide to make it up to her.





	Don't Leave Me Out

"Diiiaaa!" The unmistakable shrill voice of Mari echoed just outside the door of the student council room.

Dia groaned in annoyance as she stood up from her chair and went to unlock the door to let Mari in. She had started locking the door so that she wouldn't be disturbed while she was busy with work. When you had someone being very loud and annoying on the other side, though, it didn't really work. Mari wouldn't ever take no for an answer. She would keep whining at the door until Dia finally relented and let her in.

Mari smiled at Dia as she stepped inside the room. Dia sighed as she closed the door. She didn't want to lock it. You could never be too sure about what Mari was going to do. Dia always wanted to be sure she could flee if she needed to. Mari did get up to some pretty crazy stuff. Dia never ever wanted to be apart of Mari's crazy schemes.

"I'm extremely busy right now, Mari-san. This better be good." Dia huffed as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Can't I just drop by and say hi?" Mari pouted.

"I'm busy. What do you not understand?" Dia groaned.

Mari backed Dia into her desk, "You're always busy whenever I wanna talk to you."

Dia started blushing as Mari drew closer to her, "M-Mari-san? W-what are you doing?"

"Making you pay attention to me." Mari smirked as she leaned down and pressed her lips onto Dia's.

Dia flushed a brighter red as she registered what Mari was doing. She squirmed and tried to break free. Mari backed away and looked at Dia with a caring expression.

"What? Don't you like it?" Mari frowned.

Dia looked to the side, unable to meet Mari's eyes, "I... I just... tell me before you do it next time!"

"Oh..." Mari realized her mistake, "I'm sorry."

"Now, can I please get back to work?" Dia motioned to the giant mound of papers she had on her desk.

"Nope." Mari backed Dia into the desk again, "You're gonna take a break whether or not you want to."

"B-but, Mari-san..." Dia protested.

Mari placed a finger over her lips, "Shh... you seriously need a break. Can I continue?"

"F-fine... you have 15 minutes." Dia relented to Mari's pressuring.

Mari smiled as she connected their lips again. This time, Dia kissed her back. Mari slipped her tongue inside and started exploring Dia's mouth. Dia moaned against Mari's lips as she felt Mari gently bit down on her lower lip. Mari smirked as she brought her hands up to fondle Dia's breasts.

Dia moaned as Mari teased her nipples through her shirt. Mari pulled away from Dia's mouth and brought her head to Dia's neck. Dia tensed up slightly as she waited to feel Mari's tongue connect. Mari lightly tapped a spot with her nose before she licked it. Mari teased Dia's neck for a bit, before she started to lightly nibble on the spot she had chosen.

Dia couldn't do anything more than just moan. Mari had her trapped. Dia could only move her arms. She hugged Mari and pulled her closer, wanting more. Mari slipped her hands under Dia's shirt. She slid them under Dia's bra and felt her breasts up.

"M-Mari-san..." Dia moaned as Mari started to nibble on her earlobe.

"You like this, don't you?" Mari teased as she groped Dia harder.

"Y-yes..." Dia admitted as she let out another moan.

Mari nuzzled her head into Dia's neck as she removed her hands. She started fiddling with Dia's shirt to take it off. Dia tried to offer assistance, but Mari pushed her hands away. It didn't take long before Dia's shirt was now on the floor. Mari teased around Dia's bra. She wasn't ready to take it off quite yet, so she tortured Dia by pretending she was about to and then backing away.

"So, this is why neither of you answered my texts." A hurt voice sounded from the door, "You're too busy fucking each other."

Mari and Dia broke apart and quickly turned to face the door. Kanan was standing there with a hurt look on her face.

"Kanan-chan..." Mari whispered.

"You always leave me out of everything!" Kanan cried, "I'm just there for your convenience, aren't I? You guys probably wish I wasn't around..."

"That's not true!" Mari protested.

"Then why are you doing this behind my back!? Just admit it! You love each other more than you love me!" Kanan yelled and then ran off.

Dia and Mari looked at each other. They shared a solemn look. They knew they were hurting Kanan. Ever since Mari came back, Dia drifted away from Kanan. And then Mari slowly stopped dropping by as well. They spent more time with each other than with Kanan.

"We should go apologize." Dia stated as she put her shirt back on.

"Yeah... where would she have gone?" Mari nodded.

"Probably ran home." Dia said.

Mari and Dia looked at their phones. Kanan had texted them a few minutes ago. They both felt worse when they saw what Kanan had sent to them.

_Hey guys! Wanna hang out together? We could go swimming by the shop if you want._

Dia sighed as she headed out of the room. Her work could wait. Kanan was more important right now. Mari followed after Dia. The two of them walked over to Kanan's house. They didn't speak a word.

Dia knocked on the door. No one answered it for a while. Just as Dia was about to knock again, Kanan opened the door.

"What do you want?" Kanan asked as she quickly tried to clean up her tear-filled face.

"Can we come in?" Dia asked.

Kanan glanced at them for a while, before she nodded and opened the door completely. Dia and Mari walked inside. Kanan walked away from them. Dia quickly ran after her. Mari wasn't far behind.

Kanan walked to her bedroom and sank down onto her bed and stared at them, "What do you want?"

"We came to apologize." Mari stated, "We're really sorry we've been ignoring you..."

"If that's all then you can go." Kanan mumbled, "Leave me be."

"Kanan-san... how can we make it up to you?" Dia asked.

"Just stop ignoring me..." Kanan whispered, "I just want things to be like they were before..."

"I promise we won't ignore you anymore." Dia sat on the bed next to Kanan.

"Leave me alone..." Kanan mumbled.

"No." Dia stated, "We aren't going to leave you alone. We're going to make up for all those times we've ignored you."

Mari looked at Dia with a confused expression. They hadn't discussed this at all. Mari had no idea what Dia's intentions were. Dia slowly crawled over until she was on top of Kanan. Kanan stared up at her with a confused expression.

"What are you doing?" Kanan asked.

"Giving you the attention you deserve." Dia replied as she locked Kanan into a kiss.

Mari finally realized what Dia was doing. She walked over to them. Mari waited as Dia continued to kiss Kanan. She had no room to join in at the moment.

"Dia..." Kanan panted as they separated.

"We're gonna give you a lot of attention, alright? Just say if it's too much." Dia slid her hands under Kanan's shirt and pulled it over her head.

Kanan blushed as she felt Mari tugging her pants down her legs, "Y-you guys better undress too..."

"Of course." They both nodded and obliged to the request.

All three of them were soon only in their underwear. Dia kissed Kanan again as she started feeling up her breasts. Kanan moaned against Dia's lips. Mari started teasing Kanan through her panties. Kanan moaned even louder at that.

Kanan laid limply on her bed. She didn't know if they'd want her to participate, so she opted to just let them have their way. Dia unclasped Kanan's bra and tossed it aside. She took her own off as well. Then she started to suck on Kanan's breasts.

Mari followed suit and also took her bra off. She slowly danced two fingers down Kanan's stomach. She slipped her hand inside of Kanan's panties. Mari was pleased to feel Kanan was getting wet. She started teasing just around Kanan's clit.

Kanan was moaning loudly, not even attempting to hold them back. She let out a whine as Mari continued to deny her the pleasure she wanted. Mari smirked at the reaction. That was exactly what she wanted.

"You want it, don't you?" Mari teased as she pulled her hand away.

Dia pulled away as well. She could sense Mari was up to something.

"M-Mari-chan..." Kanan whined.

"Say you want us." Mari ordered.

Kanan flushed as bright red as she possibly could, "P-please don't make me..."

"Come on, Kanan-san. Tell us what you want." Dia joined in on the teasing.

"I... I want..." Kanan stammered over her words, "You guys to..."

She whispered the last part too quietly for them to hear. Dia and Mari frowned at her. Kanan shrunk back slightly. She knew why they were frowning.

"F-fuck me... please?" Kanan repeated her ending loud enough for them to hear.

"Gladly." Mari smirked and then she pulled down Kanan's panties.

Mari started rubbing her hand all over Kanan's folds. Kanan moaned in pleasure. Dia pinched Kanan's erect nipples as she nibbled down on her earlobe. Kanan brought one of her hands up and caressed Dia's cheek.

Dia smiled as she leaned down and kissed Kanan again. Mari took that as an opportunity to insert a finger into Kanan's vagina. Kanan moaned against Dia's lips as she felt the pleasure from the intrusion. Dia pulled back from the kiss and glanced at Mari. Mari gave her a mischievous smile.

"You know... Kanan-chan doesn't have to be the only one getting some fun." Mari stated as she grabbed Dia's ass with her free hand.

Dia let out a startled yelp. She blushed a deep red as Mari started to squeeze her ass. Kanan chuckled as she watched Dia's face turn more and more embarrassed.

"M-Mari-san..." Dia whined, "What are you doing?"

"What? Can't I give you some love too?" Mari teased.

"B-but..." Dia didn't know how to argue.

"You're always so stiff... always trying to take the lead..." Kanan whispered, "Even during things like this. Why not change it up for once?"

"I... I'm perfectly fine doing things the way we normally do." Dia stammered out.

"Come on, Dia-san~" Mari squeezed her ass hard, "Let go of your dominance for once."

Dia turned to glare at Mari. While she was distracted, Kanan reached up and grabbed Dia's breasts. Dia yelped as she whipped around to look at Kanan. Kanan and Mari laughed as Dia became even more embarrassed.

"S-stop it! It's not funny!" Dia protested.

"It is funny. It's fun to watch you get so embarrassed." Mari stated.

Kanan let go of Dia's breasts and instead hugged her and pulled her down. Dia struggled at first as she was knocked off balance. Once she was resting on top of Kanan, she relaxed a little. Kanan kissed Dia on the cheek.

"Guys..." Dia whined as she hid her face from view.

"Let's have some fun." Mari said as she pulled down Dia's panties and teased her hand over her clit.

Kanan kissed Dia to muffle her complaints. Dia gave up trying to fight them. She wrapped her arms around Kanan's neck and kissed her back. They both moaned as Mari sped up. She slid a finger into Dia.

Kanan started groping Dia again. Dia whined as Kanan teased around her nipples. Kanan shifted Dia forward so her breasts were now in her face. Kanan started sucking on one of them while playing with the other's nipple.

"See, Dia-san. Doesn't it feel good?" Mari whispered in Dia's ear.

Kanan pulled away from Dia and let out a long drawn out moan. She had orgasmed. Mari pulled out of both of them. She nodded to Kanan. Mari grabbed Dia under her arms, pulled her back, and held her against her body. Dia struggled against the hold.

"Relax, sweetie..." Mari whispered calmly, "It's your turn to get the attention."

Dia nervously glanced at Kanan. Kanan gave her a reassuring smile as she moved in closer. Dia was soon squished between the two of them. Mari started to feel up Dia's breasts as she pleased. Dia let a quiet moan slip past her lips.

Kanan traced a finger down Dia's body. Dia shivered under the touch. She watched Kanan's hand as it traveled down her body. Dia knew where it was heading for.

"May I?" Kanan asked as her hand hovered just over her crotch.

Dia nodded. Kanan started tracing her finger around Dia's clit. Mari lowered her head and started to suck on Dia's neck. Kanan slowly pushed her finger inside of Dia. Dia moaned as she arched her back slightly. Mari smiled against her neck.

"K-Kanan-san..." Dia huffed, "Kiss me..."

Kanan leaned closer and kissed Dia. Kanan slipped her tongue in and it met with Dia's. The kiss muffled the loud moans Dia was making as Kanan fingered her. Mari added to the stimulation by pinching Dia's nipples.

Kanan pulled away and moved down to suck on Dia's breasts. Mari continued to nibble on Dia's neck. Dia was moaning loudly as Kanan continued to finger her faster and faster. It wasn't that long of a wait after that for Dia to climax.

She arched her back and let out a moan as her juices shot out and coated Kanan's hand. Kanan pulled away and placed a gentle kiss on Dia's head. Mari nuzzled her face into Dia's cheek.

"See? Did you like that?" Mari asked.

"Y-yeah..." Dia panted.

"I told you so." Mari smirked triumphantly.

Dia sat up and turned to face Mari. She leaned up and kissed Mari. Dia grabbed Mari by her arms and pinned her to the bed. Mari let out a startled cry.

"Now it's your turn." Dia stated with a smirk, "You aren't getting off the hook."

Kanan nodded, "Yeah. Now it's our turn to make you feel good."

Mari flushed red as she felt Dia slip her panties off of her. Dia grabbed Mari's thighs and squeezed them as she shifted into the position she wanted to be in. Kanan got busy up top. She pulled Mari into a kiss and caressed her cheeks.

"D-Dia? W-what are you doing?" Mari asked.

"What? Can't I just look at it?" Dia teased as she traced a finger around Mari's sensitive areas.

"P-please... fuck me..." Mari whined before Kanan kissed her.

"Ah ah ah. You don't get that that easily." Dia teased as she slid a hand under Mari to grab her ass, "You need to earn it first."

"Indeed. So impatient, aren't we, Mari-chan? And so dirty. Have you no shame in asking for something like that?" Kanan joined in on the teasing as she started to gently bite down on Mari's neck.

"B-but..." Mari tried to protest.

"No buts." Dia cut her off, "Or else we'll stop."

Mari huffed, but went quiet and stopped complaining. She knew they were just teasing her. They'd never be that mean to leave her on the edge.

"You know... I remember you got me a little something for my birthday. Remember that?" Kanan asked.

"Oh... I remember that." Dia chuckled as she thought back to the event.

"W-what about it? _It's joke_?" Mari asked shyly.

Kanan looked at Dia, "Well, why don't we try it out?"

"I don't see why not." Dia replied.

"W-what? You... you're gonna use it... on me?" Mari asked.

"Yep." Kanan nodded and then went to go fetch said item.

"Is that alright with you?" Dia asked Mari as she brushed some hair away from her face.

Mari hesitantly nodded. Kanan came back over with the item. It was a vibrator. Mari had jokingly gotten it for Kanan's birthday present along with her actual gift. She never thought Kanan would ever use it.

"I haven't touched it since then." Kanan stated as she plopped the batteries into it.

Mari didn't know what to expect. She was nervous. Dia moved and sat behind Mari, placing her between her legs. Mari rested her head against Dia's breasts as she watched Kanan turn the vibrator on.

"I'll start slow." Kanan promised as she pressed the vibrator very gently against one of Mari's erect nipples.

Mari let out a sharp breath. She continued to make small huffed pants as Kanan teased around her breasts with the vibrator. Kanan smirked and turned up the setting by one. Mari took a deep breath as she felt the pressure increase.

She moaned softly as Kanan methodically ran the vibrator over her chest. Dia was brushing Mari's hair. Mari was moaning blissfully as Kanan started turning up the setting more.

"Shall we go lower?" Kanan asked as she started to run the vibrator down Mari's stomach and to her wet crotch.

"P-please..." Mari moaned, "I want it..."

Dia squeezed Mari's breasts as Kanan lowered the toy onto Mari's clit. Mari moaned as the pleasure started building up inside of her. She started rocking her hips to stimulate herself more.

Mari let out a moan as she felt her orgasm coming. But, it never came. Kanan pulled the vibrator away before Mari climaxed. Mari let out a whine as she tried to rub her thighs together. Kanan held them in place.

"You're being too desperate for this. So, I'm going to have some fun." Kanan stated, "Let's see how long you'll last."

"W-what do I have to do?" Mari asked.

"Nothing. Just try to cum." Kanan stated as she pressed the toy back onto Mari's clit.

Mari let out a whine, but was quickly silenced by Dia kissing her. Mari sank into Dia as she felt the pressure building up again. She knew she wasn't going to get it. Mari had no idea how long Kanan would tease her for. Would it be until she begged for mercy or did she have a certain idea as to when to stop?

"I'm close..." Mari moaned as she thrust her hips involuntarily.

"Indeed you are." Kanan laughed.

Like before, once Mari showed a sign of getting to her climax, Kanan pulled the vibrator away. Mari let out a whine as her body tensed up. She wanted release badly. Having to endure the arousal between her legs since she first got the idea to get it on with Dia that morning was really getting to her now.

"P-please, Kanan-chan..." Mari pleaded.

"Nope." Kanan said as she pressed the tip of the vibrator back down onto Mari.

"I want to cum... please... let me cum..." Mari moaned.

"What do you think, Dia-san? Should we let her cum?" Kanan asked in a teasing manner.

"I think she can hold it for one more time." Dia replied, "Think you can do that, Mari-san?"

Mari was completely out of it. She didn't hear the question. Her arousal was clouding her mind. Dia looked at Kanan. Kanan knew exactly what that look meant.

"Can I put this inside of you, Mari-chan?" Kanan asked.

"Yes..." Mari moaned, "Please, let me cum..."

"Alright then." Kanan chuckled slightly as she turned the setting up again. She slowly pushed it inside of Mari.

Mari moaned loudly as she felt her orgasm nearing, "F-fuck... I'm close... I'm so fucking close..."

Dia roughly kneaded Mari's breasts. Kanan circled the toy inside of Mari. Mari arched her back and let out a loud moan as her body was finally allowed to orgasm. Kanan pulled the vibrator out and turned it off. She wiped it clean and set it aside.

Dia pulled Mari into her lap and was leaving kisses all over her head. Mari was smiling as she nuzzled her head into Dia's chest. Kanan smiled as she climbed onto the bed and sat beside them. She wrapped an arm around Dia's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I love you guys... I'm sorry I thought you guys didn't love me..." Kanan apologized.

"It's okay. From now on, you'll be included." Dia promised as she kissed Kanan's cheek.

"Mari-chan?" Kanan asked, wanting her response as well.

Mari didn't reply. She had fallen asleep. Kanan and Dia smiled at her.

"Mari has the right idea..." Kanan yawned, "I'm beat."

"Yeah..." Dia nodded, "Same here..."

"Let's take a nap together." Kanan stated as she carefully picked Mari up and laid her the right way on the bed.

"Okay." Dia agreed.

Kanan laid down closest to the wall. Dia laid closest to the free end of the bed. They both sandwiched Mari between them. Mari smiled in her sleep as she felt their touch. She buried her face into Kanan's breasts. Kanan chuckled as she buried her face into Mari's hair. Dia did the same thing. She let out a sigh as she allowed her eyes to fall shut.

"Have a nice nap, Dia. Love you." Kanan mumbled out.

Dia was already fast asleep by the time Kanan finished. Kanan reached out and pushed Dia's hair behind her ears. She smiled at Dia's sleeping expression. Kanan closed her eyes and let sleep take her too.

She was happy. Things seemed like they would go back to how they used to be.


End file.
